Trash
by MidnightLove07
Summary: Read it, and you'll know what it's about. :D Nitchie/Smitchie. implied Nate/Hannah. ONESHOT!


**Hey guys! It's Nicole (Remilee's friend). She was too busy to update today, so she asked me to do this. **

**We were listening to Trash by Demi Lovato earlier, and we came up with this :D**

**enjoyy!**

* * *

Mitchie's POV

I hate the days when my boyfriend goes out to the bar. I hate the nights when he comes home drunk. I hate the early mornings when he has to get up and puke, and I have to take care of him. Fortunately for me, this wasn't one of those days. It's something.. worse. We were supposed to meet at the beach a half hour ago, but he hasn't showed up yet. _Stupid boyfriend. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I hear laughing, so I turn around. There, I see my boyfriend all over some stupid blonde ass chick in the corner of this old shack. _Jerk. JERK, JERK, JEEEERRRKKK! _I call out his name and he pushes the girl away. "Mitchie!?" he yells out. My boyf- _ex_boyfriend walks over to me, leaving the blonde girl confused. "What are you doing here?" he asks me. "What am I doing here!? You asked me to meet you here, remember? And now, I see you all over this dumb chick, who I bet, doesn't even know you're with me!" I scream at him. "Actually.. she does." he replies. "WHAT!? Who the hell is she?" I ask furiously. _Don't say Hannah, don't say Hannah_ I mumbled desperately to myself. "H-Hannah.." he whispers. My eyes narrow as I look over his shoulder to find that the girl he was with was Hannah freaking Montana! "NATE! How could you!? You **know** I hate her.. And now I see that you're cheating on me with her?" I scream as tears roll down my eyes. "I trusted you.." He hugged me, but I pushed him away. "Leave me alone.." I whisper; He did as told and went back to Miss Montana, who had a huge smile on her face.

Shane's POV

As I walk down the beach, I hear sobs. Then shortly after pondering about who it is, I see my best friend, Mitchie. "Mitch?" I ask. "Mm?" she groans. "What's wrong?" I ask worriedly. "Please.. _Please_ don't say I told you so."

_**Flashback**_

_"Nateee!!" she squealed._

_"Um, I'm Shane." I smiled, and stuck a hand out. "Nice to meet you"._

_She rolled her eyes. "I meant Nate asked me to be his girlfriend!"_

_"Oh?" I was disappointed. "You sound sad.." she stated._

_"No, I'm not. It's just that, I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Don't worry, Shaney!" she smiled, and I rolled my eyes this time._

_"Alright, prove me wrong. But I'd hate to say I told you so" I replied._

_**End of flashback**_

"What did he do?" I said, sounding a bit over-protective. "H-he and H-H-Hannnn.." she tried to say. I comforted her, "Please don't say I told you so" she whipered again. "I won't. I promise."

4 years later

Mitchie woke up next to a naked Shane. She smiled and whispered into his ear. "Shane, wake up." He groaned and put his arms around Mitchie's waist. "_Shaane_" she whined. _"Mitchiee"_ he mocked. "We have to get up!" He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he found Mitchie trying to get out of his grasp. "You look cute like this" She arched up an eyebrow. "You mean naked and sex scented?" Shane laughed and finally let go. "I love you, _Mrs. Gray_." He smiled widely, remembering they were finally married. "I love you too." she pecked him lightly.

Finally showered. Finally dressed. Finally presentable. Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror, examining all of her sides. _"Shane!" _she squealed as her husband snaked his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck. "Yes?" he muttered, still kissing her. "Let go." she ordered. Mitchie heard him mutter 'never', and sighed when she felt him smirk against her skin. "Can we leave now?" she asked.

Shane glared at the man who was infront of him. They were checking out, until the hotel manager came along. "Shane!?" he gasped. Mitchie quicked spun around only to find her old flame standing there. "Nate" she gritted through her teeth.

* * *

**Haha, yeupp! That's the end of this oneshot. This is actually an alternate ending to the one I had in mind. :P But I thought it would be nice to stop it there.**

**Also, I might do a story about Alex liking Mitchie but Mitchie likes Shane who likes Melody who likes Nate who likes Alex.. dun dun dun dunnn. :) It won' tbe a oneshot like the others, it'll be an actual story. So.. What are your thoughts about me doing a story? If I do, updates will be slow because of school, sports, etc.**


End file.
